Becoming Maleficent
by narugirl2003
Summary: I was asked how I became Maleficent. What I never imagined was that I, Maisie, had to become Maleficent once more to turn back the sands of time to show my daughters how Maleficent came to be.


Becoming Maleficent

**Summary: I was asked how I became Maleficent. What I never imagined was that I, Maisie, had to become Maleficent once more to turn back the sands of time to show my daughters how Maleficent came to be.**

Author's Note: After realizing that I never fully explained how Maisie developed magically, I decided to do this companion piece to Maleficent: My Life and Times. It starts off as a sequel, but it turns into a novella. Alright, I'll stop talking and let you read.  
****************************************************************************

Chapter 1 Maleficent is back!

I cannot believe my daughter's turning sixteen in two days time! My how the years flew by! Aurora was visiting with us. Her children stayed behind with Philip at their castle. Aurora and your younger sister, Anne, were discussing a rather interesting topic. Diablo cawed for my attention then motioned with his head to look toward the direction of my two daughters. I decided to get closer to hear what they're talking about.

"And that is why mom became Maleficent," Aurora concluded as I silently made my way into the rose garden without being seen.

I was shocked that Anne asked about her. I assumed I was going to have to tell her about Maleficent sooner or later. I'm surprised it went this long without her name being brought up, but I wasn't prepared for what I heard next.

"Sister, I understand why mom became Maleficent. She was broken, and in a way, Maleficent healed her. But, I don't understand something; how did mom become Maleficent?"

I didn't explain that to anyone because anyone who ventured down that road would turn toward the dark side.

Aurora practically threw her hands up in defeat, "I don't know the answer to that one, Anne. You are going to have to ask mom about that one."

I decided to drop in on this party, "Ask me what?"

Aurora smiled because she knew I scared her, and Anne just ran up to me then kissed my cheek pulling me to where they were. How I wish I still had half the energy Anne has! We sat down on the bench in the garden, and I took a deep breath in. The roses smell so lovely this time of year!

"Mom, Aurora and I were wondering how you became Maleficent."

Aurora quickly objected, "Anne, wanted to know how you became Maleficent. Since she asked that question, it does make me wonder about that."

I giggled, tapped my daughter's hand, and stood up. I quickly inhaled and then slowly exhaled closing my eyes.

I turned to my daughters with a worried expression on my face, "You do realize that I will have to turn into Maleficent to show you how I became her."

Aurora took hold of Anne's hand knowing what was about to happen; giving Anne a little heads up of what's about to happen next, might get a little bit scary.

Anne was confused about what I was telling her so she questioned, "What do you mean by showing us how you became her?"

I answered her, "I'll show you."

Diablo flew off my shoulder, and into the oak tree behind me. Green flames enveloped me, and my sapphire blue and gold trimmed gown transformed into my black satin longed sleeved dress with the defined collar. My horned headdress materialized on my head concealing my long black hair. The gold scepter with the green orb materialized into my hand. When my transformation was complete, the green flames disintegrated then Diablo took his place on my scepter.

I noticed the expression on Anne's face. It changed from 'this is amazing' to 'oh, this is scary.' I realized that I just put myself into a predicament. I am now back as the Mistress of All Evil and I have mentally scared these people to a point of no return. I need to act fast if I am going to show my daughters how I physically and mentally became Maleficent.

"Follow me, and quickly. My presence, here, must not be known!"

I led the girls inside the castle. I hid every now and then so the women of the castle only noticed Aurora and Anne. Quickly, I brought them into the throne room. After gazing around the room and found no one there, I thought it best to begin here.

"It all started here. There was a ball where your father and I danced then we…well, you know…I found out I was with child then I was exiled due to being with child and I wasn't married!"

I motioned for the girls to come to me, "Take hold of my arm," and they did so as I raised my hands to begin the spell.

"I command to turn back the sands of time! Bring us back to how Maleficent began to enter the world with fire and brimstone! I ask for this to happen so mote it be!"

As I said be, purplish lightning struck down to the floor causing green and purple fire to spring forth from the floor. Thunder roared and more lightning flashed! Some of the castle servants and the court members saw my presence then ran in fear. The guards tried to stop me, but they were in vain. Stephan came in, and his eyes widened when he saw me. The flames rose higher each time lightning flashed. We couldn't see the throne room anymore, and I felt the change in temperature from being inside to being outside in the forest.

I lowered my arms then I realized that as I lowered my arms; the fire lowered. When my arms were at my side, the thunder storm ceased and the fire vanished. I remembered this forest very well. When I turned my head, I noticed Helga working in her garden.

Anne was the first one to look away from me, "Where are we?"

Aurora turned to noticed the cottage, "There's the cottage where Flora, Fauna, and MerryWeather kept me, but why is there an old woman there?"

I smiled and reminisced, "That is the same cottage where those three buffoons attempted to raise you, but this was the cottage of a magical woman named Helga."

"Why are we here?" Anne was curious then I caught a glimpse of my younger self with a noticeably round stomach to solidify the notion that I was with child.

I calmly stated, "Watch."

Helga noticed my younger self stumbling toward the cottage, dropped her gardening tools, and went up to meet me, "Young lady are you alright?"

"Help…me…please save…my…baby…" my younger self managed to squeak out before collapsing due to malnutrition.

Helga caught me before collapsing, "Oh my dear," she felt something wet and when she looked at her hand, "Oh…dear!"

She scooped me up into her arms, and brought me inside. Aurora and Anne turned to me, and I motioned to follow Helga. We followed Helga inside, and we all made in before she closed the door on us. Helga wobbled to the kitchen area to get a wet rag. She placed it on my unconscious self's forehead then when she removed my clothing to just my under dress, she noticed lots of blood and movement. When she pulled back the skirt part, my eyes weren't prepared for this vision. Diablo moved to my right shoulder and rubbed his head on my cheek.

Finally, Helga spoke, "Oh my sweet little one, you're so tiny! It's not yet time for you to come out. How you are moving outside the womb is mighty powerful! You won't survive on your own if I cut that cord. I know what I'll do. I'm going to help you and your mother live. You will always be with her, not as her adorable little boy, but as a companion."

She closed her hands over the fetus, chanted something, and when she uncovered my tiny son…

"Where did he go?" Anne questioned then Diablo rumbled pointing to the bird egg that was in Helga's hand.

"You, dear little one, will continue to grow big and strong. When you are ready, you will hatch into a raven chick. Once I feed you and get you big enough to learn how to fly, I will push you out into the garden to fly. You will return to be with your mother until the day she dies. When she dies my dear one, you will also."

Helga turned toward me, and noticed my bleeding stopped. She also noticed that there was no trace of blood anywhere.

"Strange, there was blood, and lots of it a moment ago…" she realized something and she gasped, "This girl has magic flowing in her veins. I sense it! It's powerful! Oh, when she wakes, I will teach her everything I know and she will seek out who did this to her and they will pay the price."


End file.
